


Cupcakes

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Fic, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Valkyrie doesn’t believe in soulmates. She already met her true love and she’d died years ago now. Then all of a sudden, those little numbers on her wrist were everything.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Jane Foster
Kudos: 24





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: valkeryjane soulmate au = Watch countdown to when you’ll meet your soulmate

Valkyrie doesn’t believe in soulmates. She already met her true love and she’d died years ago now. The numbers printed on her wrist still counted down. She figured she would probably die when they stopped. She could be with her love again when the clock struck zero. It was the only thing that made sense. She forgot about the numbers on her wrist as time went by.

Then all of a sudden, those little numbers were everything. Walking down a busy New York street, she bumped into a woman, sending the box of cupcakes in her hands spinning to the sidewalk as they both fell over. Valkyrie looked up and into wide beautiful eyes. As she stood, she held out her hand and the stranger took it. That’s when she saw the mark on her wrist turn to zero, then disappear. She stood, staring, mouth hanging open. Her heart pounded.

“It can’t be… it’s not real,” she whispered.

“Are you okay? You don’t look so good,” the woman said. “Oh no!” She spotted her cupcakes on the sidewalk and ran to collect them. She opened the lid to see the frosting was smashed. She groaned. “I’m already late…”

“Let me buy you another batch,” Valkyrie offered before she knew what she was saying.

“No, that’s okay. I should have been paying more attention.” The woman grimaced. “I get so distracted…”

“Please. I’d love to.” She realized how she must look, staring and stunned. “I’m Valkyrie.”

The woman tilted her head, mouth curling in a pleasant smile. “That’s an interesting name. I’m Jane.” She stuck out her hand and Valkyrie shook it. She wanted to laugh. Twice now she’d had the opportunity to examine her own wrist and twice she’d missed that the numbers on her skin were gone. It was odd how such a little thing as a bit of absent mindedness could be so endearing.

“Well, Jane. Could I buy you some cupcakes?”

Jane laughed. “Only if I can buy you one, too.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Valkyrie walked beside her, stepping ahead to get the door. Jane thanked her, giving her a little tilt with her head. Valkyrie watched her go up to the counter, walking as one does when they exist inside their head more than their body.

That explained everything about her, she was sure. How she didn’t wear makeup and how her clothes were pretty, but picked for practicality. Her hair was thrown back in a low ponytail as if an afterthought. Valkyrie smiled to herself. How long could she follow this woman around before she realized what had happened?

Jane. Her Jane, if she’d have her. Why would someone like her want some loud mouth, alcoholic like her around? It didn’t matter much why, she wanted her already. Perhaps there was something to the whole soulmates thing. It was stupid, but she hoped there was.

She watched as Jane ordered her cupcakes with a happy smile, chatting a bit with the man behind the counter, having a laugh over her smashed box.

“What would you like, Valkyrie?” Jane asked her, her light voice pulling her away from her thoughts.

“Suprise me, sweetheart.”

Jane looked at her, her forehead slightly scrunched. “I don’t know what you like.”

“I’ll love anything you pick.”

Jane blushed and quickly turned back to the counter. She picked out a cupcake that was salted caramel. Soulmates for sure. Caramel was her go to as far as sweets.

Valkyrie payed for the order and debated paying for the cupcake Jane had picked for her, but she could see her already standing beside her, hands on her hips and ready to protest. So she let Jane pay for her one caramel cupcake, smiling as Jane grinned at her.

“Where were you headed with all of those cupcakes anyway?”

Jane rolled her eyes. “My friend Darcy talked me into joining this yoga class because she has a crush on the instructor. Pretty sure he’s more into me… Don’t tell her I said that,” she glared and pointed her finger. Valkyrie had to fight to not laugh. “Anyway, we’re having a little party since one of the girls is pregnant.”

“Sounds like your friend should buy the cupcakes,” Valkyrie said.

“You’d think so wouldn’t you? Well, she’s cheap. Hey, do you want to come along?”

Valkyrie blinked, barely keeping up with her rapid speech. “Come to your yoga party?”

Jane blushed. “We won’t actually be doing any yoga. It’ll be most eating and giggling about babies, which I do not relate to, and I don’t know what it is, but I have a good feeling about you. I’d really like it if you came along.”

“Well…” Valkyrie shrugged. “Can’t say no to that.”

Turns out, Jane doesn’t believe in driving because it’s not ecofriendly. She has a bike. With a little basket on the front. Valkyrie finds it extremely cute. Unfortunately, it’s not a bike built for two, so they walk while Jane pushes the bike. Valkyrie is pleased when she realizes this gives them more time to talk, but she chews the inside of her cheek while she debates if she should tell her or not.

Jane does most of the talking. She babbles about yoga, about Darcy, about Thor, their instructor. She talks about her job as a research assistant and how, if she’s lucky, she’ll be the one leading the experiments some day. Valkyrie is so focused on her, taking in every word, memorizing her face in face in case Jane decides to reject her agter all, that she almost runs into someone else.

She’s blushing as she ducks around the man on his cell phone. Jane giggles, “Maybe it wasn’t my fault. Are always this clumsy?”

“Nah, only around pretty girls.”

Jane blushes and quickly turns her head away to hide it. She looks back after a moment with a playful scowl. “I’m a woman, actually.”

“My mistake,” Valkyrie smiles. “You’re right. I wouldn’t go tripping around New York for less.”

Jane stopped, face still pink. She nodded at the door to Valkyrie’s left. “That’s it.” She locks up her bike and grabs the cupcakes and they almost collide once again as they both try to open the door. Laughing, they manage to make it into the doorway.

The party has already started when they enter. Pink and blue streamers are hanging all over the room. There are yoga mats, rolled and stacked in one corner. A full wall is taken up by a long table, covered in snacks and drinks. There’s a pop song playing low over a bluetooth speaker. Everyone is gathered into two groups, those who want to giggle over the woman who must be pregnant and those hanging off the outstandingly large arms of the only man in the room.

Jane waved to a few other ladies as they greeted her. She set the cupcakes down on the table and they swarmed like they’d never tasted frosting before. One woman stood out from the rest as she abandoned her place beside Thor and came to Jane’s side.

“Where have you been? I’ve been texting you. What, you don’t have a phone now?”

Jane rolled her eyes. “I was getting the cupcakes. Valkyrie,” she turned to her. “This Darcy. Darc, Valkyrie.”

The other woman looked her over. “Yeah, alright.” She shook Valkyrie’s hand and Valkyrie couldn’t help but glance at the black numbers on her wrist. Darcy looked at her wrist as well, a common gesture upon meeting someone new. Her eyes cut to Jane with a skeptical look.

“You were late because you made a new friend?”

Jane shrugged. “We bumped into each other?”

Darcy grabbed Jane’s forearm. Valkyrie could feel herself start to sweat. What would she say when she found out? She seemed to like Valkyrie flirting with her… that didn’t mean she wanted to be with her forever and ever like some fairytale.

“Jane!” she gasped as she looked at her wrist. She quickly covered Jane’s wrist with her hand before anyone saw. “Why didn’t you call me!”

“Call you?” Jane raised an eyebrow. Valkyrie considered bolting.

Darcy looked from one to the other. Then she said, “Excuse us for one second, new friend.”

“Wha- Darcy, you’re being rude,” Jane complained as she was pulled away into the hall.

A few looked over and stared for a moment. Thor saw what was going on and came over to Valkyrie with a wide, handsome smile. He clapped Valkyrie on the shoulder.

“So you’re Jane’s soulmate,” he said in a voice that suited him almost too much. “Good for you. She’s a wonderful woman. You must be wonderful yourself to belong to her.” He felt up Valkyrie’s arm as she started at this strange man.

“Strong!” he declared. “Perfect for Jane! She’s feisty and needs all of the muscle she can get.”

“Uh… thanks, mate,” Valkyrie said, grimacing. Everyone was looking at them now, whispering. Everyone but Thor jumped as their was a scream in the hallway.

Thor chuckled and sighed. “Those two,” he shook his head. “They’re a funny pair. Always up to something.”

“Jane and Darcy?”

“You’ll never be bored.”

Jane stormed back into the room. Thor backed out of her way as she stomped into Valkyrie’s space. Her dainty hands were curled into fists that were oddly threatening. Then a finger prodded her chest.

“You! Did you know about this?” she shrieked.

“Um…” Valkyrie swallowed. “Well, love, you didn’t seem to notice when it happened and I didn’t want to interrupt your plans.”

“You didn’t want to interrupt my plans for the most important meeting of our lives, the most fascinating physiological process in the known universe? Our sould just bonded forever and you thought I would care more about cupcakes?”

Jane seemed to calm quickly after venting her frustrations. She grabbed Valkyrie’s wrist and turned it over. Then she held out her own. “Mine was ticking down the last time I looked at, but to be honest, I’ve so busy that I didn’t realize it was time.”

“Me either… well to be honest with, I didn’t believe in soulmates so I just never really payed attention to it. Now I’m looking at you…”

“Yeah,” Jane agreed. She stared at her with wide, curious eyes. Then all at once she took her face in her hands and pulled her into a kiss. For a moment, Valkyrie was too shocked to respond.

“Yeah, Jane!” Thor cheered. Darcy joined in.

Then after a quick moment, Jane pulled away. Her eyes were glassy and her voice was far away. “I’m sorry, I just needed to sure…”

“Never apologize, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
